Hopeless Devoted
by SchoenerSchwan
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan wanders about the country with her father and visits different casinos until she meets Edward Cullen who takes her under his wing to ensure her an appropriate education. From the very first moment Bella is fascinated and charmed by the young but goal orientated man. But will she be more than just a ward for him? She's determined to find that out… AH/BPOV/lemon
1. Prologue - Santa Barbara

Hey everyone.

This is the first time I'm writing a story in english. So please be indulgent.

I wrote this originally in german and this now is rather a training for me. **I'm actually in search for a beta who'll correct the chapters for me before upload.** That would be really great.

The plot however isn't really mine. I got this idea because of a lovely book I read multiple times in my teen years. I lost it when I moved out from my parental home. I missed it for years but didn't know who had written it and what its name was. So I wrote this on the german ff-site so someone maybe could recognize it. And someone did, after just the first chapter. Nonetheless I went on with it till the end. And now I'm beginning with the translation. Hope you like it!

And how I said; English is not my first language, so please, when you find grammatical mistakes (even if the comma is wrong), tell my, so I can correct them. Thank you!

**Disclaimer for the story: The characters belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The plot/idea is from Iris Johansen for a Loveswept story 'Return to Santa Flores'. The words and all the rest are mine.**

For those who know this story from Iris Johansen: It's not exactly the same, I mostly extended it from the basic. So just give it a try. ;)

Yeah, now have fun!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kim Richey - A Place Called Home<em>**

_Well, it's not hard to see_  
><em>Anyone who looks at me<em>  
><em>Knows I am just a rolling stone<em>  
><em>Never landing anyplace to call my own<em>  
><em>To call my own<em>

_Well, it seems like so long ago_  
><em>But it really ain't you know<em>  
><em>I started out a crazy kid<em>  
><em>Miracle I made it through the things I did<em>  
><em>The things I did<em>

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow_  
><em>Till then, I travel alone<em>  
><em>And I make my bed with the stars above my head<em>  
><em>And dream of a place called home<em>

_I had a chance to settle down_  
><em>Get a job and live in town<em>  
><em>Work in some old factory<em>  
><em>I never liked the foreman standing over me<em>  
><em>Over me<em>

_Oh I'd rather walk a winding road_  
><em>Rather know the things I know<em>  
><em>See the world with my own eyes<em>  
><em>No regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes<em>  
><em>No goodbyes<em>

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow_  
><em>Till then, I travel alone<em>  
><em>And I make my bed with the stars above my head<em>  
><em>And I dream of a place called home<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**_Santa Barbara_**

I was sitting on the beach and watched how he made his way to the shore. I did this every day now in those two weeks since I got here in Santa Barbara. Watching him. See how he sprinted to the sea and dove into the waves with his extraordinarily wonderful body. He looked like a young god. Then again I didn't know any comparable to this. For me, he was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in this early youth of mine.

"You better not go in there today."

With a rush he spun round and searched the area to make out the voice and where it came from. His eyes found me quickly. "What?"

"They caught a sight of blue-bottles yesterday. That is way too dangerous!"

"You don't say." His tone was mocking.

"Yes, you could get hurt. I heard they aren't necessarily lethal but you don't have to tempt fate and put your life at risk by all means."

"Why, thank you for the warning then. And what're you doing here at this time of day all by yourself? It's not even seven. Where are your parents? Shouldn't someone keep an eye on you?"

I didn't answer right away. "I am old enough. And more responsible than others at my age. My hotel is within eyeshot." Vaguely I threw a finger in said direction before I used it to scrape out another window of my sandcastle. On that I worked a while now. But I didn't have to spill that I'm already sitting here for a whole hour. Some voice in me said he wouldn't went very well with this information.

"I wouldn't consider _nine_ as old enough. You can't be that much older. And if you're responsible or not let be my responsibility," he said arrogantly. "Anyway! What's your name? And who are your parents? I have to tell them that you're down here so they don't have to worry."

"I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella if you want. I'm twelve and a half years. I look younger 'cause I'm small and fine-boned built. But that's how it's been all along. And you are?"

"Well, _Bella_, do not think I don't get that you're evading me. I'm Edward Cullen! Say me…"

"Do you work here?"

"Something like that. Tell me the names, Bella! I have to know. It's somewhat in my area of competence."

"I only have a father."

He seemed to wait for further details while I kept me busy with my sandcastle.

And as nothing more came from me, he asked impatiently, "Does he work for the casino?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, it can hardly be the case that you're one of the guest's daughters. I really doubt that with these rags you're wearing. It's 'Santa Barbara', after all!"

"I wear the clothes because they can get dirty."

"_Isabella!_" I wince at the hard tone he's using. Probably he was not the patient type. I sighed.

„I'm Isabella Marie Swan and my father is Charles… He plays in the casino."

"He gambles? That's a bad joke."

I didn't reply to that and he sighed after awhile.

"Yeh, listen. I'll talk to your dad. It can't be that you're here on your own. Especially not on times where the beaches are deserted."

That shook me out of my lethargy. Pleadingly I looked up to him. "Please don't do this. Don't talk to him. I promise I'll never come here again this early. Besides, you're here then anyway, right?"

He frowned and I feared that he'll ignore me but then he just sighed. "All right. I leave it for now. How long have you been here?"

"Since two weeks ago. We're just coming from Europe. I'm half Italian, you know."

"Did you live there?" He sat down beside me and I registered for the first time how delicious he smelled. There was a trifle aftershave but that was fleeting. It was more the inherent scent that got my attention. A little like warm sun rays that meets skin and something else I couldn't describe. Does musk smell like this?

Although he went for a swim the last weeks, and I inferred that he did it regular on the mornings, he wasn't that tanned. But it suits him extraordinarily well.

"No. Though I was also in Italy, it only was for a short time and I can't speak the language. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona, but as my mom died in childbirth I had to live with my father in Forks, WA. Really small town, you probably don't even know it. But I can hardly remember it myself. My father was tired to live there, and as soon as his dad died he took the heritage and me and traveled around. You can say I'm a gipsy." I smirked mischievously at him.

He grinned back and my breath got caught as in the process his eyes began to glow. It was a wonderful green. An intensive and bright olive-green.

I tried to compose myself. "Sooo, what exactly are you doing here? For a living, I mean."

"Let's just say that I know the hotel owner!"

"Oh."

"Look, I have to go now but, please, take care of you, 'kay?" He already got up and brushed the sand off his bathing trunks.

"Okay. Are you coming back tomorrow?" That was a rhetorical question. Of course he would be back. Why should he make an exception for this day?

„You are apparently well aware of that, aren't you?" He looked amused but stern then he turned around and jogged up the beach. I looked after him until he disappeared.

~#~#~#~

The following week Edward always came first talking to me before he went and jumped into the sea. That was astonishing whereas, despite everything, I still was only a child, and men his age –I assumed he was twentyish- normally couldn't be delighted just by listening to a small girl.

"Why aren't you ever coming and take a swim with me?" he asked me one day after he came dripping wet from the water. He planted himself right beside me so some drops eventually hit their target, me!

I felt the blush heating my cheeks. This subject was very uncomfortable for me. But that didn't mean anything. Embarrassing or not, I reddened at any given opportunity. Charles, repulsed by it, let me know this each time. He hated it when people are easy to look through. And I seemed to be an open book. At least as for my emotions.

Awkwardly I answered, "I can't swim."

Edward cursed audibly and my blush intensified a few nuances. I already noticed that he had a quite filthy mouth.

"How is that fucking possible?! A father who takes his kid to the most exotic places on earth but doesn't teach him how to swim so he can at least entertain himself while the fuckhead's occupied with throwing the damn money out of the window," he growled angrily under his breath.

I'd told him about my guidebook collection. A passion of mine. Therefore he was well aware about my amount of cities I visited by now.

"My father doesn't like me," I said with long acquired indifference. "He said if he or my mother had had other relatives when I was born then he would have given away the burden I was and I wouldn't be with him by now." I repeated dad's long gone harangue with insensibility. To acknowledge the fact of an unloving father no longer hurt.

Edward grind his teeth and as I looked up from my hand that played with the sand I saw how his were clenched to fists.

"Get your bathing suit on, tomorrow. I'll teach you!"

Again my cheecks flushed. And I looked sheepishly down to my hand. "I don't have one," I whispered scarcely hearable.

"_Whatever fucking next!_" I became frightened when I heard him snarl and he abruptly leaped to his feet. "Tomorrow you'll learn how to swim! I bring you one along," he spoke, then stormed away. I swallowed.

I wondered why he was so annoyed with me and why it makes him so upset that I couldn't swim. After all I was practically a stranger to him and once Charles moved on he'd never see me again. My eyes burned at this thought and I gulped down my tears. Astonished I realized how close I already felt to him. It was frightening since I'm not used to sensations like that.

I pushed aside this unpleasing thought as in soon saying forever goodbye to him and got up to run along the beach to my hotel.

~#~#~#~

I probably sunk for the ninety-seventh time. At least it felt like it. I believe it never existed a person that had such a difficulty at swimming and I was getting afraid that Edward gradually was going to lost patience in me. Fingers clasped my upper arm and pulled me up. Again! I swallowed a bunch of water and as soon as I hit the surface I coughed and spit it out once more.

"Damnit, Bella! Pay attention! Don't paddle with your arms the moment you're moving your legs properly. That way you're tilting forwards."

How humiliating. I hate my stupid body. At least when it comes to sports. As if he goes on strike every time I try it.

"I really am sorry. Next time I'll do it better. I promise!," I said distraught, afraid, he would simply break it off.

He vented a deep sigh. "No, I'm sorry, Bella! You cannot really call me the most patient man and I'm truly not qualified to be a tutor. Maybe we should call it a day. Besides your lips are blue… for whatever reason at this mild temperatures." He muttered the last part of his sentence into his beard but I heard it nonetheless and blushed.

We went back to the shore out of the wet and made up a time for the next day.

Again I watched as he stomped away, then sighed and made my way back to the suite I momentarily lived in.

When I entered I shut the door as noiselessly as possible and wanted to scurry over to the bathroom as I heard a noise. I closed my eyes. Shoot!

Normally he's still sleeping at this time of day, since he only left the casino when it's closing. Turning around I saw my father peeking from his bedroom.

"What's that?" His gaze followed the trail of wet spots that I left behind and finally rested on me. "From where did you get the swimsuit?" _Uh oh_

"Uhm… Edward gave it to me… so I can learn how to swim."

"You didn't beg for it, did you?" Hurtfully he gripped both of my upper arms and squeezed them. "I don't put up with sponging. Even less when it comes to my children!" It's probably better to not make a remark over the fact that I'm his only child…

"No, I don't. Really. I've…"

He shook me hard. "Don't lie to me! You're going as red as a beet. What did you do? Went to a tourist pleading for money? Or did he immediately accompanying you to buying you whatever you demand?" He was getting all worked up about it. He's great in that. Especially when he was tired out, or went through a really bad patch, or simply if it comes to me. The worst were a combination of the three.

He snort, hit me with the back of his hand in the face and thrust me away. I fell over and bumped my head on a commode. I sat up and rubbed it while I fearfully looked up at him.

Charles huffed one more time and ordered, "You will bring back this suit right tomorrow, got it? I really don't wanna imagine what the people'll say when they hear about my daughter's panhandling."

"You'll buying me one, then?," I asked brazen and just a little hopefully.

He turned and made his way back to his room. „Wherefore, for Chrissake?," he said with cutting irony. "You already know how to swim, right?"

He scornfully slammed his bedroom door shut.

I ran my hand over the ever-growing bump and stood up. Then, I suppose, it must have to be, I thought sadly. But tomorrow I would one last time go swimming with Edward. He could not take that from me! And what the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over…

~#~#~#~

The next morning I ran down the beach and hid behind a rock until I saw Edward came along the promenade. And just when he attained the water I dared to emerge from my hideout and acted as if I only just arrived myself. I was much too early again because I didn't want Charles to catch me how I wear that bathing suit despite of what he instructed me to do. And the last thing I wanted was to risk a clash between an angry Edward and an I-vent-my-spleen-on-my-daughter-later father. Thanks but no thanks!

"Hi." I paused ten steps before him and smiled shyly. He looked tired out as if he didn't slept well… or at all. Worried I asked about it and he confirmed.

"No, I indeed didn't get much sleep. You know, at the moment I work quite hard to get where I want to be sometime."

I frowned. "Would you prefer if we don't go swim? I'd understand it. When you have to work till late night, you shouldn't get up just to teach me. By the way it actually is no fun for me at all, you know this." With a wave I pointed to the sea. I tried to show my disappointment not too openly and spoke extra cheerfully.

Disgruntled he narrowed his eyes to slits. "Stop talking such nonsense. When I make a promise I keep it. I'll teach you how to swim! And now come!" Ohhh, he always was so bossy, but I assumed he had to be as a… I frowned. What actually did he do?

"What do you do for a living anyway?"

"I work with immovables. Come on!" And he was very terse…

~#~#~#~

Today it went better and I drowned only half the amount than yesterday.

"You see? You just got to have patience and keep going then things will work out just fine. And it's getting better every time, you'll see," he said after he looked into my eager face. "But we shouldn't exaggerate it though. Enough water to fill a fish basin you swelled nonetheless."

I felt the heat rose to my cheeks again. "Yes, maybe you're right."

At the beach he handed me a towel and I dried my hair with it. I was proud of my hair. It did not have that of a special color –brown, do I have to say more- but beside that they were thick, long and shiny. And at the end they curled and turned into locks.

I just wanted to hand the towel back to him when he pointed, "Wait, you still have dirt there." As soon as I was getting aware where he wanted to touch me I jerked back and draped my hair forward across my shoulders. "I remove it myself, soon. I wanna take a shower anyway."

"Isabella, show me your arm!" Before I even could reply something he already grabbed it and brushed away my hair.

"Who _the fuck_ was this?"

"I…"

"Duh… You don't have to speak further! I already can think of someone… Come on!"

I tried to loosen his grip on me while he pulled me along the beach. "No, please. Just let it be, okay? He didn't mean it that way. He was just…"

He stopped short of his steps and turned to me. "You can't be serious, can you? This poor example of a father abuse you and yet you're standing here and defend his weak ass? What did you do to deserve this?" To prove a point he shook my arm that was covered in bruises and had the shape of fingers.

"He just assumed I begged for the bathing suit. That's really a no-go to him, therefore he got a little rough. Usually he's just ignoring me." I shrugged.

"_Does this crap supposed to make me feel better?_," he screamed. "Because it's not working!" I felt tears working their way up to my eyes and then my bottom lip began to shiver. That did that stupid thing every time I cried. I bit on it to cover it.

"Ugh, shit…!" Edward pulled me to his chest and nearly squashed me in the process, but I was immensely delighted. "I'm so sorry, sweety. I often can have too much of a temper."

„I did notice that," I snuffled in about the height of his stomach.

He took a knee, so now he had to look up to me.

"Listen, Isabella. I cannot allow that you stay with him any longer. We'll have to find a solution, but that won't do!"

"But I don't want to go into foster care." I shuddered even at the imagination.

"You don't have to. Now, come with me. To begin with, I have to have a little discussion with your father."

_Oh no!_ That's exactly what I wanted to avoid.

He took my hand and together we're heading back to the hotel. As we reached the lobby, Edward dragged me to the reception. But his tone changed as soon as he spoke to the receptionist.

"Call room 20B. Charles Swan. He shall come to the lobby right now." From where did he know in which room Charles and me were lodging? Questioningly I looked up to him but he only tapped with his thumb on the counter. The woman behind it raised her eyes, glimpsed down at me, and laid then her anxious stare back on Edward, carefully saying, "But he's a guest and it's not even ten o'clock."

"Just do as I order, Mrs. Setoz!"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." She looked for a moment at the monitor, then dialed the correct call-through, after she found it.

It took a while but then Mrs. Setoz spoke.

"Mr. Swan? Please excuse for the early call but Edward Cullen, owner of the 'Four Seasons', asked you for coming immediately to the lobby."

Owner? _What?_ But he said…

I heard a loud voice from the receiver and made a grimace.

"No… I completely understand… but…"

Edward impatiently whipped the phone out of her hand. "Charles Swan? Cullen here. It's about your daughter. I'm waiting here for you. And hurry up!" And just like this he hung up. Oh dear! Charles would go wild.

I swallowed hard and rapidly washed away any remaining tears. If nothing else, at least I didn't want to whine miserable when I have to confront him. The appearance of strength was something that Charles let calm down if only a little bit.

Five minutes later he came storming down the stairs. Crimson-faced! Without ostentation I stepped closer to Edward.

"What have you been up to now? Can't I just for one damn… You're still wearing that bathing suit? Didn't I say…"

Edward shoved himself in front of me and hissed, "It was a gift from me." Then continued with a calmer voice, "That soon is nothing of your concern though, as you're not responsible for her anymore. That I'll make sure of!"

"Huh, and how exactly will you manage to achieve this?" Offending ironical my father crossed his arms. Apparently he didn't expect an answer as he continued outright, "Please tell me, so I can help you to realize this dream. I already tried to give her in a foster care but they don't take her as long as at least one relative exists."

"This mistake could easily be corrected," Edward mumbled but then he clearly said something that knocked my socks off, "_I'm_ going to take her under guardianship."

My head whipped up. Charles, as well, peered disbelievingly. "That is a joke. What do you want with a little brat? You're pretty young yourself. Do you really want to waste your best years to raise a foreign child?"

"It's none of your fucking business with what I squander my years! Right this very day she'll move out from your room and getting one herself. A maid will keep an eye on her so long until I worked something better out. But that isn't really intriguing for you, am I right?" With ice-cold eyes he looked down at my father.

Charles sniffed indignantly.

"Martha," Edward called. A young woman in uniform looked back to him from the other side of the hall. "Could you please escort Isabella to an empty room and watch her for a while until I take over?"

I crossed my arms. Why did he always act as if I were four instead of twelve?

"I'm awfully well capable of looking out for myself. I'm no invalid," I said looking daggers at Edward.

Frowning he looked down to me as if he considered if I really can handle something like this. I tried to look angry but somehow I couldn't. For that my innermost cheered too loudly. Me! With Edward! Staying! Guardian! I still couldn't get my head around it.

I didn't want to celebrate too soon though. In the end I only would be disappointed. There is still the possibility that it couldn't work at all.

The maid came to me. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. Of course. Follow me, luv!"

I followed Martha in one of the hotel rooms. She looked really nice. And really beautiful. Edward addressed her in confidence. She had to be a friend of his, therefore I could probably trust her.

It took some time to convince her that I'd be getting along fine by myself, and went to get me some food before focusing on her work again.

Out of boredom I eventually turned the TV on. But I couldn't concentrate on it. I wondered what Edward was discussing with Charles. Did they even discuss something? Did he took action? If so, then what?

_Why is it taking so long?_

Finally it knocked and after I called them in, Edward appeared on the threshold.

"You should _ask_ before you let someone in! And under no condition let the door unclosed!"

I overlooked his rebuke. "What's the matter? How are things?"

Edward sighed. "It'll be hard but everything'll go off all right. We have to go through a few trials, Bella, but I've got some authority. Besides, your father is more than willing to get rid of you." When he said that his jaw tensed and he clenched his fists.

All this was getting too much for me. I didn't understand.

I ran my hand over my forehead then looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Why are you willingly doing this for me? I… don't get it."

Edward waved my issues nonchalantly aside. "Everybody needs a decent environment to grow up. Furthermore you should go to school. You need an education…"

"I've been to school…," I murmured, abashed, in between.

"I mean not just occasionally! I have the money and the ability to ensure you those safeties." He shrugged.

"But there are countless children who are in need of this." Did he want to save the whole world?

"Then you should be grateful that you fell right into my hands. Enough now, Isabella! We still have a long way to go. There's no need to deal with the 'why'."

"I am."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me puzzled. "What?"

"Grateful that I fell into your hands. And happy!"

That made him smile what I tenderly returned.

_Oh yeah_. Today was a good day!

* * *

><p>I thank you so, Amber Cheney. I made the corrections! :)<p> 


	2. Home again!

_Hi, everyone. Happy new year! _

_I hope you're all have had splendid holidays. I wrote every time I found time to in my vacation. And I took my time 'cause I wanted to check every sentence to be sure the grammar is correct. So be prepared that some chapter may take longer than the other. :)_

_Now enjoy please! And once again tell me when you find discrepancies._

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**_Home again!_**

* * *

><p>I went through the doors of one of the biggest hotels in Las Vegas, named ‚Santa Barbara', and headed to the most sweetest female receptionist with black, short hair I'd ever seen.<p>

"Hi. I'd like to see Edward Cullen."

"I'm so sorry, little one, but he's not in. You have to come back another time."

Internally I grumbled. That this woman had the guts to call me little was simply ridiculous. I didn't grow much in the recent years (5' 2'' at most) but I certainly wasn't much shorter than her. That what was awfully bothering me, was the fact that I still looked this young, and that it promptly motivated people to mothering me. On top of that, I had to take potluck with my bleached out jeans, the top that Edward bought me three years prior (ergo much too tight, now that I had bosom to fill it with), and wore a practical French braid, hanging down my back. I guess all these circumstances made them think I was some random student that wanted to sell bonbons. I mentally rolled my eyes.

_Man! _When I thought about that it was already three years since I last saw Edward… But in these years I was occupied with alternative (exchange) projects, and that's why I didn't come home. I had missed him like crazy.

"My Gosh! Look, what the cat dragged in. Is that really you? I can't believe it!" I spun around. And indeed…

"Jasper!"

He came to me and enfolded me gently with his arms. "Hey, Kitten. What are you doin' here? Edward didn't mention that you wanted to come? How could you actually come here? Did you simply break school?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward doesn't know. And it was my own decision. I'm almost nineteen after all."

He looked at me baffled before he gave the thoughtful impression of recalculating. Then… "Oh my god! You're right! Eighteen years, unbelievable. So, you're here for a visit then? When do you have to go back?"

"I won't go back! At least, not to this school. It was fine for all those years but now I have enough!"

"Phew! I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Kitten, when you tell him. But you absolutely have to tell me how it went afterwards. Most of all the look on his face."

I snickered. _Oh yeah_, I was curious to his reaction as well. Even if it wasn't a comforting curiosity. Edward was a little difficult when he didn't get his way or something wasn't how he envisaged it.

My father had died of heart attack a few weeks after Edward took me in, which made the guardianship a lot easier and faster than normally. But I'd had a guilty conscience and put part of the blame on me for Charles death. After all he still would be alive hadn't I moved out to be with Edward. The doctors said that he could have been saved if he were found just a few hours earlier. Edward had been angry as I'd told him and swept my bad conscience aside by saying that only his lifestyle could be blamed and that's why his heart stopped working. And after all he did to me, he didn't deserve any better. I found it a little hard but Edward was pretty sensitive to this topic.

He kept me a bit more than a year before he decided to send me away to a boarding school on the other side of the Atlantic, to Europe. First, I fought it tooth and nail since I didn't want to be so far apart from him. In the end Edward won out over me, as ever. He wanted for me to learn my 'first language' at all costs and had sent me unceremoniously to a beautiful academy in Orbetello, Italy.

"Is he here?"

"No, Kitten. He's on an exhibition in Santa Fe. But he'll be back tonight."

"Did she truly not believe me? Haven't you believed me?," the young receptionist asked towards me. She had pulled up her straight eyebrows and placed her fists akimbo.

I shrugged apologetically. "I'm really sorry, but too often people just fob me off with a pat on my head. Especially if it's about Edward."

She snickered. "Oh, nevermind."

"Can I introduce you to my fiancée? This is Alice Brandon soon to be Whitlock," Jasper sounded awfully proud.

Flabbergasted I stared at him. "Fi- what? Fiancée? Since _when_? When _I_ saw you the last time, you had entirely other ideas of the future." Horrified I slapped my hand over my mouth and looked at Alice.

But Jasper just laughed. "Yes, Bella, my principles have changed pretty rapidly. I had no other choice, to be true. You know what they say about cavemen? They see a woman, whack her over the head with a bludgeon and pull her on her hair in the cave. Well, it was exactly like this… only vice versa. She came, saw and conquered." He laughed out loud when she jumped at him, grasped him tightly around his neck and demanded, "Take that back, pronto!"

I had to laugh at this sight. I was incredibly delighted for him.

"I go upstairs, Jasper. Is Emmett there?"

"Indeed, he is! And it'll wow him when he sees you. Let him cook you something nice!"

I swung my small traveling bag over my shoulder and run off. I was so looking forward to see him again. Edward had hired him for me back then. Quasi as chief cook and bottle washer, he definitions himself as the 'general drudge'. Well, first he should just play the bodyguard, but as soon as we figured out that he makes ambrosia instead of simple food, he moved right in. Then he turned into the nanny, taxi driver, cook and escort in one. I loved him dearly. He always treated me like his little sister… he wanted one for life, and now I was it. He was my big teddy bear.

I stormed in the apartment and chucked my bag to the floor. „Emmett!" I run through the vestibule. „Emmett!" Passing the dining room and… There I saw his head that peeped from the kitchen door.

I jerked to a halt.

"That can't be… honeypie?" I run to him as soon as he spread his arms and throw me into them. Tears, I couldn't hold back, were running down my cheeks. And my lip shivered!

"I missed you so much," I sobbed.

"So did I, honeypie." I didn't know why, but men kinda had the urge to give me names when they were with me longer than a few minutes. Something really small and/or cute. In Emmett's case something yummy.

I stepped back and scrutinized him. His hair had become even more shorter. If anything, then there were only 0.1 inches visibly on his head, at most.

"You changed," I said, my gaze still on his head.

"Much prettier, aren't I?"

I giggled. But he had a point. He was one of the raw but handsome kind. He was big, even slightly bigger than Edward. But I guessed he still would seem bigger even if it weren't the case, because of his stature. With the width he simply had more mass.

I snuggled into his chest. It was nice to be home again.

"So tell me, honeypie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still hit the books in a classroom for at least a few years?"

I groaned and pushed me away from him. "I am eighteen!," I said, maybe a little too expressive. And I got a feeling of déjà-vu as Emmett laid his head to one side and stared contemplatively into space.

"Gee, you're right!"

Irony was dropping from my mouth. "Am I? What a fluke. And I just wanted to make fun of you." I folded my arms and pouted.

"And how did you get here?"

"By the use of a donkey," I told him deadly serious, took a grape from the fruit bowl and put it in my mouth. "But as soon as I reached the sea," I continued talkative. "…it got tricky. To my luck, Flipper…"

"Bella," Emmett grumbled. "That is not funny. And you know what I mean."

I let my hands fall to the side and sighed. "Oh Emmett. I'm so tired from the journey. Can't we just let it go for now? And I'm sooo hungry…"

His face got immediately soft_. I knew it!_

"Damn, hon, excuse me. Sit down here!" He guided me to the dining room and pressed me down on a chair. He then disappeared into the kitchen. Not long and I heard him clatter with pots and dishware.

I stood up and followed him, then I sat down on a bar stool and watched him.

"Do you know when Edward is coming back?"

Startled, Emmett spun around and laid a hand over his heart. I had to laugh when I saw that he had put an apron on.

"That's cute. You look so housewifely. It seems that you and Edward complete one another just fine by now, eh?!"

Emmett growled. "How can you manage to be so quiet in spite of your clumsiness? Has to be your feather weight class. And those jeans are from Armani. They really don't have to be polished by tomato sauce." He turned back.

I snickered silently. And waited.

Futile! "And?"

"And what?" Emmett moved on with the cooking, unimpressed.

"Edward. Home. When?"

"It'd be better if I'm not speaking to you at all."

"Awww, biggie growler." Standing up I slowly walked around the counter to him. When I stood right before him I looked at him soothingly. "You know, I was just talking rubbish. The apron looks terrific on you! Now please tell me when Edward will be back, 'kay?"

"Someone really should spank you. That is quite long overdue."

I frowned. "Odd. That very same thing said Edward also a few times. And?"

"So there has to be something true about it… At about eight." He applied himself back to the food.

"Thanks. I take a quick shower before dinner," I said, kissed him briefly on the cheek and disappeared into my room.

~#~#~#~

It was exactly like I left it. Even the same plant stood in the same corner. The predominant color in the room was lilac. This shade I liked the most and it didn't change until now. Edward and I painted my room together. We picked the paint… well, okay, _I_ picked the paint, then spend about a whole hour to convince him that it would look alright on a wall. -Bachelors, who're used to live alone, apparently have incredible difficulty to get involved with girly stuff.- After that we furnished all cooperatively. It was a real mess with lots of cursing on his part, and I had so much fun to annoy him every now and then. I never just couldn't leave it alone.

I smiled dreamily. Sometimes Edward really could be a sourpuss. But I loved him nonetheless. I shook my head. I had to get rid of this idea already. While the years passed and I went home during break, I more and more realized what Edwards woman-type was.

Long, slim but curvaceous, and blonde. And yes, an impressive bust size was highly welcome.

He never was very discreetly with his liaisons. And each one was hurtful for me and like a stab in my heart.

Aggrieved I posed before the mirror and looked me over. I squared my shoulders, sucked in my stomach, hold my breath, and stood sideways. I stuck out my breasts some more.

Uh-hu, so they were considerable. You should put a wide plank before my back though, so you can't see my hollow back. I exhaled with a gush.

Edward now was twenty-eight. He probably found me too young and inexperienced anyway. Busty or not, he always treated me like… no, he didn't act like a brother to me. For that he was just too distanced and stiff. It was more a guardian/ward-relationship. But then, that was the case.

I sighed and pulled the by now too tight top -that surely three years prior should have been a short white t-shirt- over my head and got out of my bleached out jeans. I didn't even want to envision Edward's reaction when he heard what I did with the rest of my clothes.

After I showered I once again had to pull on the same garments weather I liked it or not. But I truly couldn't bring myself to redress me in the old undies. So I went crimson red back to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked as he got aware of my cheeks.

I only shook my head and looked somewhere on the floor. For sure I wouldn't tell him _THAT_.

"Mmmmh, is that Bolognese?"

"Yes. It's what I manage fairly fast and I know you like it." He put a plate before me.

"That's great. Thank you!" I ate away on it for a while, while Emmett cleaned the room. At some point my thoughts got me anew and I began halfheartedly picking at my spaghetti.

"Emmett?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think Edward likes me?"

"What you're talking about? Of course he likes you! What let you think otherwise?"

"But I don't mean this overprotective, patronizing kind of love. I don't mean the sense of responsibility he has for me, but…" I shrugged. "Could he possibly sometime lo…" I stopped before I finished the word and saved me with a simple: „like me?"

Puzzled Emmett looked at me, but then his facial expression said that it had made click.

"Ohhh, damn, Bella." He shook the head and leant onto the counter. Ashamed I turned my eyes down. After a minute he said sighing, "Follow me!"

I looked up as Emmett hold his hand out. I took it and jumped from the stool. He led me in Edward's private rooms and in his own small living room where the beautiful white grand piano stood. And that's exactly where Emmett took me to.

„Look at this!"

Quizzically I looked at him. He pointed with a finger to the sheets that were standing in the music lyre. I took the small and worn out booklet in my hand and leafed through it. New it had been writeable music-sheets. Now it was almost fully written with Edward's outrageous neat handwriting. It wasn't something new for me. Edward composed nearly solely. I loved to hear his pieces and in the past I always asked him to play some for me.

Still uncomprehending I looked up to Emmett. „What…?"

„Look at the title!"

I closed the book and turned it. On the front on the free position was written in beautiful writing _'__Für __Bella'_.

"He had written all those songs as you didn't come home for the last three years. He _likes_ you, believe me!" He hesitated. It looked like he wanted to add something, but then he looked away.

I smiled happily and stroked tenderly over the letters. I put the sheet-book back to its place but stared at it for another minute.

I turned around and said, "It is…" I paused. Where was Emmett?

"Emmett?" I called softly.

Outside I heard voices and draw closer to the living room door.

_"…__supposed to mean she's here?"_

I beamed and run. "Edward," I cried and raced around a corner. At the second one I did not have so much luck and bounced off it. Luckily I managed to catch me so I didn't fall. Unfortunately I stumbled with my knee first against the commode and the vase that was standing on it fell to the ground and broke. I rubbed the maltreated spot and eyed all the shards in consternation. Hopefully it hadn't been an overly precious one.

"Bella?" I looked up and instantly didn't mind the pain anymore.

My lower lip quivered. "Edward?" Shyly I remained where I was and waited… yeah, for what? When it came to him I always was so unsure and self-conscious and didn't know what to say. Well, at least sometimes I didn't know what to say.

The corners of his mouth twitched. "What're you waiting for? Go ahead!"

I won't let him tell me this a second time and so I sprinted on into his warm hug.

Again the tears took a walk. Finally I saw him, smelled him, felt him again. I clung to his shirt, used it as a tissue. At least it looked like it when Edward grabbed my shoulders and shoved me softly away. He bent his knees slightly and stared me intensively in the face.

"Isabella. What are you doing here?" He emphasized every word.

„I'm eighteen," I pronounced, the last two astonished faces still in my mind.

He gaped at me confused. "I know this, Bella, but it doesn't answer my question." In the background I heard Emmett chuckling.

"Yeah well, I'm eighteen and I decided to not going back to the boarding school anymore. It's time to learn standing on my own feet."

"What a …" Edward broke off in mid-sentence as his eyes wandered down and got caught by my décolleté.

"What an ordinary shred is _that_?"

My cheeks promptly heated until they glowed as I grabbed the fabric and pulled it up. When the top then showed too much belly and Edward's disapproving glare shot there, I hastily pulled it down again. This went a few times back and forth until Edward clutched my wrists and hissed, "You make it even worse!"

"Tcha, honeypie is grown up, isn't she?"

Edward straightened up and snapped, "Mind your own business, Emmett!"

"Okay, okay. Man!" I heard how Emmett scuffled off and murmured something that sounded like _'…should once learn to keep his temper…'_.

"Why the hell are you wearing such… clothing? When you can call it that. And you're hopefully not traveled in it. How did you come here, by the way?" Judging by his tone, he simply assumed that I wouldn't dare to use this as travel clothing.

Oh dear. I swallowed.

"Uhm, well, I kind of sold my clothing to the other students to get together the money for the flight."

"WHAT?" I cringed as he raised the voice. „YOU DID _WHAT_?"

„The clothes were snapped up rater rapidly. Especially the phone. I even have some left-over, look?" (Okay, there wasn't enough for the taxi anymore, but…) I straightly wanted to rummage around my pocket when Edward once again grabbed my hands to ask the question I had hoped he was too distracted from the 'clothing-sold'-thing to notice.

I really should know better.

"And how got you to the airport? There is far and wide nothing near the school."

"Tramped," I mumbled almost noiselessly.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," Edward growled. Judging by his facial expression, he actually did.

Thus I had to speak a little louder and tell him again. You probably would call it screaming. "I _TRAMPED_!"

There it went!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. HOW COULD YOU COME UP WITH THIS BULLSHITTING IDEA? SHOULDN'T IT BE CLEAR WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED? DIDN'T I EXPLAIN TO YOU REPEATEDLY WHAT SHITHEADS ARE WALKING OUT THERE? WHO ARE JUST WAITING FOR THOSE OCCASIONS TO GET SUCH A DAMN YOUNG AND PRETTY THING INTO THEIR FUCKING HANDS? _FUCK!_ YOU'RE SO DAMN NAIVE. YOU MAY UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES …" While Edward overused his vocal cords he walked to and fro before me like a tiger in cage, apparently trying to stomp a path into the floor. In the meantime I crossed my arms, made a grimace, and bowed my head, didn't dare to take my eyes from him in the process though.

But I didn't really listen to his tirade until I heard the words, "Isabella, you're immediately going back there!" That caught my intention.

"No!"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks looked at me unbelievingly.

Now I had to avert my eyes after all. But as soon as I became aware of it I squared my shoulders, raised my head, and repeated with a firm voice, "No!"

"Isabella, you know I'm right and will have my way anyway, so please let's abbreviate it," he said coldly.

"Not this time! Edward, I sponged off you for too long. I'm old enough now to stand on my own."

"Sponged off…? Let this not be over the damn money! You know that I have adequate to support you several lives. So don't talk of 'sponge off…'! And what exactly comprise your plan to 'stand on your own', how you call it so nicely?"

"Well, I thought for the beginning I could attend a writers-class, I've got somewhat talent, and in the meantime work as a secretary or waiter or something. Secretary would be best, so I could learn…" I trailed off.

Edward stared at me with a frown for a bit, then sighed and shook his head, "Bella, I believe we're both stressed out by the voyage… whereas mine wasn't nearly as dangerous as yours and…" He's about to getting all obsessed over it again, so I said reassuring, "You're so right. Maybe we should get some rest first. I assume you want to get rid of your clothes? And you should take a bath. You'll see, it makes you calm and eased." I took his hand and pulled him in the direction of his private rooms.

"You're yet again trying to sidetrack. But this discussion isn't over. I take a shower now and then get redressed. I have an appointment this evening. Tomorrow you'll going to accouter yourself completely new. Go into the mall here in the hotel and say my name. You'll get what you need. I'm at a congress till afternoon but in the evening we can dine out. I give you a call as soon as you can come down to the lobby. We've got plenty to speak about."

I felt a twinge to my heart when he used the word 'appointment'. One hundred percent there was a woman involved. I looked down to my hand to not letting my hurt show.

"Did you eat something? You're so thin. EMMETT? DID BELLA GET ANYTHING TO EAT?"

"I'm standing right before you! And yes, I did eat something." I looked up angry.

"But you didn't finish it, sweetie," came it in sing-song voice from the kitchen. My head spun around so I could stare daggers through the wall.

A sudden wish for an immature tantrum –that seemingly was expected of me- came up. (Well then, your wish is my command!) I yelled while I stomped away, "I'm no hungry anymore!" rushed to my room and slammed the door.

Then I walked slowly to my bed and wearily lowered on it. When I felt a tear rolling down my right cheek I wiped it furiously away with my arm.

Would I be a child to him forever? I loathed it! Why did I have to look like I looked? Maybe I should cut my hair and style it more trendy, like Alice.

I could appear older.

I looked down at my hair, took the braid in hand and untied it. No! Since the color wasn't something special I couldn't destroy what made them pretty.

I sighed. I had to go shopping tomorrow. Maybe I could buy some provocative drags that would make an impression on Edward. Maybe a dress and stilettoes? I shuddered. I dreaded to wear high heels. But it had the advantage of being larger. I simply had to walk very carefully. Besides I only had to withstand the walk to the restaurant. On the way I could (if need be) cling onto Edward until I sat safely on the table.  
>And then was the time for staying steadfast.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I put a picture for this chapter as the story image. I change it until when the next chapter-picture comes.<strong>


	3. Jake who?

_Hey. Sorry, it took so long. I only managed a few sentences a day. I trust I'm getting better and faster in the future._

_But for now I hope you like it. Have fun! (As ever: Pleeeease tell me all my mistakes I made, so I can learn from it. Thanks!)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>2. <strong>**_Jake who?_**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I felt absolutely whacked. One look at the clock showed me that I fell asleep just about three hours ago. Too much had been floated around in my head and I wondered how the conversation with Edward would went. He had so much power over me. But this time I wouldn't cave in. I was tired of it and it didn't feel right to never care for myself alone.<p>

I stood up and shuffled in the adjoining bathroom to get me ready for the mall. Brushing tooth, showering, dressing, tying up hair; this evening I would let them hanging down my back, at the shopping however I favored when they didn't fall into my face all the time.

By the time I crossed the vestibule on my way to the door I heard Emmett say, "Where exactly do you think you go, young lady?"

I turned round. "To the mall? Shopping? And don't tell me you didn't hear every word that was exchanged yesterday. You know I need clothes."

"No, honeypie, that's perfectly clear! But you don't make one step over this threshold without breakfast, just so you know!"

I opened the door and shoved feisty a foot on the other side. As soon as Emmett came rushing to me I quickly pulled it back and closed the door. "Relax! It was a joke."

"Don't press your luck with me!"

"If not with you then with who else? Edward?" I asked mocking. At his irascible temperament he eventually would follow through with his promise and put me over his knee.

I plant myself on an already full set table in the dining room and ate dutifully and well-behaved my breakfast. Edward meant I was thin, so this had to be changed. Maybe I would gain weight on the right parts when I ate enough. I huffed. Yeah, sure. When I gained at all. Plus, I didn't eat when I was sated and that I was pretty soon at every meal. And technically I wasn't so thin, I found. At least not _too_ thin. Because of my height and my fine-boneness it surely just had the effect.

After I finished, I took the lift down to the lobby and crossed it to come to the hall that finally led into the center. On my way I noticed a different receptionist. I wondered if Alice only had helped out yesterday, since Jasper was working here. He was the hotel manager, therefore closely associated with the reception.

As soon as I came to the center I took the escalator right to the top. I shortly scanned the note I got from Edward. I knew the shops which are listed there had everything I needed so I went straight into the first apparel store I spotted.

And there it hung!

I came to a hold in an instant. That dress hit the spot. It was perfect. In Edward's opinion I looked the best in green. It was emerald and neither had sleeves nor straps but laid tight-fitting at the torso. From the waist on, the skirt fell loosely just below the knees and pleated in the process. It was elegant and simple, but also sexy. Hopefully it looked on me just as well as it does on the doll.

"Uuhm, can I help you somehow?" I stiffened. The contemptuous tone that came from this woman was intended. And when I turned I also saw the look that said that I had absolutely no business being here, because she slowly and blatantly obvious let her gaze running up and down my body. I examined the shop more explicitly. Oh yeah, I yet again picked out the best what the mall probably had to offer. And not even deliberately. But I just had to have this dress.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, my name is Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen said I would find all I need in here. It should be going on his account."

"Aha, said he, huh? I'm sorry, but we get such remarks every few weeks by pretty women." Judging by her countenance, she didn't count me to them. "Do you have a confirmation or something?"

My face, once again, was already heated by then. "Uh… no. But I believe, he…"

"Well, then for sure I can't help you." That she was -despite the fact that I was a shopper- talking to me like this was really unprofessional. And I could tell for sure by looking at her that she wouldn't like to help me even if I had something with me. I looked at her name tag.

"Okay, Jessica. I try it somewhere else for now. But I'll come back with a confirmation… _for sure!_" She actually got the nerve to look indignant. But I didn't care, looked one more time longingly at the dress, and left the boutique.

I went on, passing a few more stores until I saw one that looked interesting for me. They had jeans and sporty shoes here. I also saw swimwear. And yes, I definitely needed a bathing suit. There were pools in this area, after all.

As soon as I entered the shop I went straight to a saleswoman and explained the same issue, like I did to this unfriendly spitfire.

Although she was more polite, she still said, "Who? Excuse me, but the name Edward Cullen conveys nothing to me. And I can't hand-out anything without a concrete assurance from this guy."

Oooh man. This so was a mega-failure. So much for 'Just say my name and you get what you need'. Without another word I gave thanks to her and went right back outside.

Sighing I slumped onto a bench. And what now? I needed a dress that would look reasonable when I went into a restaurant with Edward. Besides, I was aware that Edward would go nuts when I appeared in those togs in the lobby. Briefly I considered if I should give a shoe store another try, but something in me said it would pass off similar.

"Bella? What a surprise, sweety." I turned my head to the voice that came from my right. It was Alice, she stood there with a wide smile on the face.

"Hey. What are you doin' here. Shouldn't you be behind a reception right now?"

She let out a high snicker. "That was an exception. Laurent felt unwell yesterday and Jasper coerced me to replace him so long. But it took him a lot arm-twisting to get me there, I tell you. Reception work sooo isn't my thing. No, I run a bridal store here. And what's your deal? You look resigned."

„Oh, I just tried to somehow get at clothing. But without money it isn't that easy, did you know?" I grinned whimsically.

She laughed. „Says who? Sounds crazy! And what was your plan-B? So with entirely no money?"

„Edward claims his name opens all doors. I sometime have to make clear to him that he is not the master of the universe," I muttered.

"Hm… But usually it does. Nah, enough of this gibberish. I help you! I know a real awesome store close by here. It's Tommy Hilfiger!" She said it as if the name said it all.

"Uh-huh." I'm sure I heard the name before, I believe.

"Did you know that Tommy Hilfiger is bought up by Calvin Klein?" She continued when I shook my head, linked arms with me and led me away, "It's true. Phillips-Van Heusen acquired Tommy Hilfiger for $3 billion. But Hilfiger still remains the company's Principal Designer and provides leadership and direction for all aspects of the design process. So it mostly stays the same."

I stared at her round-eyed and a little frightened too. Oh my, she spoke so fanatically about all this. And she acted as it I belonged to her club.

"Uh… And who is this Phillip Van Huusen?"

She looked at me unbelieving. "Phillips-Van Heusen. And not _‚who'_! It's PVH, the company that owns now both Calvin Klein and Tommy Hilfiger," Her voice became higher and higher at the end. Then she added calmer, "…besides of others, of course."

"Of course," I hurried to say.

In the inside I slapped me on the forehead. One ought to know that. Certainly not as important like the name of the president but it seems stuff like that is also common knowledge.

I stopped Alice by holding her fast on her sleeve as I realized where she was dragging me.

"Uh, no, Alice, better not there. I already was, and the seller is a dreadful witch. Without an, at least, oral affirmation by Edward she won't help."

"Fiddlesticks! Your affirmation may not be enough for her but mine sure will!"

She pulled me right into the shop, from where I had fled before -afraid by the poisoned arrows that could have darted out from Jessica's skin-.

Like a sergeant Alice marched to the first available store clerk, and it was _not_ Jessica.

"Good afternoon! My friend want to accouter herself with clothes and she was said she won't be served in here. Isabella Swan is the charge of Edward Cullen. Either you help her now or you'll must be helped. Later, at the job center! So make your choice!"

Ashamed I looked everywhere but the innocent seller.

Alice took my arm. "C'mon, sweetie! What do you like? Awww, that is cute…"

I let out my breath -I didn't notice I held it- and looked at the poor woman apologetically. She visibly was frozen speechless.

Then I saw where Alice had pointed with her finger. She had picked out the very same emerald gown.

"Yes, I think so too. It would be perfect for the evening with Edward…"

"Did you already bring a confirmation with you?" I turned and there she was. One hand on her hipbone that was provocatively pressed out.

"Jessica! What a poor behavior is _that_?" The other woman asked, who obviously found her tongue again.

Jessica gave up her frosty posture a little. "Well, I think this boutique equates to a certain class. And it oughtn't to be allowed for everyone to be in here."

"And it's up to you to decide who's got class?" She kept going as it was conspicuously only a rhetorical question. "I expect that every customer who comes through this door, gets the required courtesy they deserve. First and foremost Edward Cullen's guests."

"Why certainly! But I can't give each random girl who claims…"

„Edward Cullen called right this morning to let us know that an Isabella Marie Swan might come during the day, and that she shall get everything she desires. I pinned the note on the cash box. How come you haven't read it by now?"

Jessica possibly didn't want to give herself away, and to appear abashed was not an option, it seemed. Yet you could hear her swallowing. "Well, I…"

"When I witness such misbehavior to a customer again I inform the management and you're be out of job faster than you can say 'Well I'!"

With that said she faced me. "So, dearie, let's see…"

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

~#~#~#~

I looked around the mess that was my room and sighed. That really had to be sorted out eventually and I pondered if I should put away the clothes now or after a few laps in the pool. I went for afterwards, even if it instantly made me feel bad about it. However, for now I needed a cool off for my martyred body. 'Cause after Alice grew to like it, she took off like a rocket after the starting signal.

We must have been at least in sixteen stores (at nine I stopped to count). And we didn't just go in, look around and leave. No, she coaxed me to buy everywhere at least a little something and I had no idea how she did it. Perhaps it was her talent to distract you while talking non-stop and showing you beautiful things from the racks and shelves that wouldn't have caught my eyes otherwise. We too went also in the sports store where the blond worked. It turned out her name was Rosalie and she had just begun to work there. That's why she never heard of Edward.

It was incredible how good Alice and Rosalie hit it off. They talked as if there were no tomorrow and already new everything from the other. And that was the moment I seized my chance by assuring Alice I was done. With lightning speed I was out of the store to let both sectarians of fashion industry accomplish their ritual. But one good came from it; Alice got long enough sidetracked from this bikini-string-thing that she didn't realized how I disappeared with a one-piece suit to the cashier.

I sighed once again and looked down at the cluster of clothing that was spread on the dresser, bed, floor, and chair, even over the television.

Basically, I only wanted to purchase the most urgent plus a dress meant for Edward. Now I own, aside from the dress, the matching shoes and the bathing suit, various skimpy lingerie, two pullovers, four fancy-cut tops, two jeans, two shorts and a pleated skirt that reached hardly down to my knees.

How was I ever supposed to repay all of it? I would be in debt for life, considering all the expensive names on the tags. Written in gold letters and rhinestones!

Sighing a third time, I snatched my swimsuit and vanished into the bathroom to change.

~#~#~#~

When I laid down the hotel's own bathrobe and towel on one of the lounger I thought about, if I first should catch some sun or going over to the springboard right away.

I slipped out of my slippers.

Right away!

As I approached upstairs I was so delighted with joy over the cooling water awaiting me that I moved along the board too rashly. Actually I had planned to really prepare me for a dive, as always. But because of my haste I didn't have the time and slipped, tripped, floundered or as stupid as that. I outstretched my arms hurriedly to save at least a little bit of my header. But it was a hopeless endeavor so instead it got an A-one bellyflop.

Shit! That hurt! Besides, it certainly had seen everyone in a circuit of minimum five yards distance from the pool. That was why I stayed under water till I reached the edge. Until then maybe my face was white again.

When I hit the surface, to my surprise, nobody was holding their sides laughing. So I sighed with relief and swam ten rounds before I went back to my lounger.

While the sun shone in my face and I totally relaxed I mused over the talk with Edward later at evening. And out of nowhere a shadow came over me…

"Congratulations, you earned my attention quite fairly. Although much more unconventional as usual. But no girl came up with this notion so far. What gave you the idea?" said a velvety, wonderful sounding voice.

Blinking I opened my eyes and tried to identify the dark figure before me. When it didn't work, based on the solar altitude, I sat up and got sight of a rather good-looking guy who's got something native about him.

Okay, he was gorgeous. But the picture started to crumble when he arrogantly lifted a brow.

"Huh?" I asked uncomprehendingly.

„Your performance just now. Sexy ass-shaking at every step on the ladder. Stretching up there, stickin' your tits out in the process. The precipitate leap that was a bit too elegant to be considered a stumble. I almost fell for your clumsiness. Hats off! But I also have to admit that, in all honesty, no one before thought about jeopardizing a leg fracture in a stunt only to gain my attention."

I blinked a few times. Did I miss something? I looked around and tried to figure out what was going on.

Nobody was watching us… No, wrong! There were a few girl groups. They were indeed looking over here… with narrowed eyes. If from curiosity or anger I couldn't tell.

I looked up again. "What?" Meanwhile my countenance must gave the impression I was an idiot.

"Uh, c'mon, sugar! Spare me the suspense… your innocence too. We both know what we want. You want me! And I'm willing to fulfill that desire." He leaned down to me and whispered, "My room is on the last floor, number 90B. Luxury suite. Meet me there in ten minutes. Till then everything is set up." When he straightened himself I continued staring at him, completely stunned.

"Who _are_ you? And… _What_?" Slowly I stood up as finally got through to me what had left his mouth.

"You're… You arrogant jerk! Are you constantly searching for total strangers you can run to and throw insults in their faces? Or is it just me who got this overly lucky?" I stabbed a finger in his –admittedly considerable- chest and fidgeted angrily with my hand in the air as I increased my voice volume. "O yesss. Absolutely. Let's going into your room 90B somewhat. I can't wait to hear more of your revolting, smug, presumptuous, boastful blether all about yourself. Why don't you make yourself comfortable to begin with? Maybe you're lucky and find a room full of mirrors. You can give me a call then to inform me that you found _the_ human being who can put up the most enthusiasm for you. Of course then _I_ will be crushed cuz I lost a man who, in the last five minutes, meant the world to me. But the most important thing is that you're happy. Don't you see that too?"

"_WOOOW_," Narcissus said in-flight since I had laid my hands on his torso to push him over the edge of the swimming pool to that I had guided him strategically step by step. His hands were the last body parts I saw.

Snorting I turned, grabbed my bathing equipment, and headed for the hotel entrance. I heard a curse and a hurried splash behind me.

"Hey, hang on! I gotta… hey, please wait." He grasped my arm. I ripped him off me but turned back.

"Please let me explain."

I folded my arms and flashed my eyes at the now soaked god.

"There is an explanation for your despicable demeanor? I am awfully eager to hear how you'll try to pass your conceited character off as chocolate."

"Look! I really thought that you did _that_…" He winked in the direction of the diving platform. "…especially for me. Normally that annoys me but I somehow felt attracted to you. You turned me on!"

„That is not helping matters!"

"You seriously have no clue who I am, do you?" He seemed honestly astounded.

I pulled up my eyebrows, and turning my palms up to the sky I shook my head. "Would it make any difference?"

"Ya, well… I'm Jake Black. I mean Jacob Black. But I'm better known as Jake." When I still gave no comment at his expecting gaze he continued, "I'm the currently employed star songster here in the hotel. I often go on tour and give concerts so I'm kinda famous. But most of all, in the area of this very same hotel complex everyone knows my name. That's why many groupies travel here and chance their luck… well… ya see…"

I still gaped at him, narrow-eyed.

"Anyway, I apologize for patronizing you. It's just, no matter how much I mistreat people, they do nothing else than kissing my ass. As soon as I would go over there and make this doubtful offer to one of these girls, they probably would grip their hands and jump up and down. And when you passed you made such a sweet impression, but then I saw you up there and thought right off you are no different from the common sluts. I was disappointed and made no attempt to hide it. Hey, look, I'm truly sorry. Do you think we can start all over again?" He raised his hands prayer-like.

I tried to stay angry but his hangdog puppy-eyes appeared genuine and I felt how my resistance crumbled, so I gave up my sulky pose.

"Now, I'm Jake. Hi." He tentatively held his hand out to me and I eventually took it.

"Bella Swan. Actually Isabella Swan. But as the name is entirely unknown it doesn't matter what you call me."

"If you'd know how relieved I feel that you condone me my arrant idiocy. Believe it or not, normally I'm a real charming sunshine, my wee little swany."

"Oh no! Not you too. Please. Can't you just say Bella? Yes, I just decided I definitely prefer Bella. As for the charming sunshine… I'm not really convinced. Even though I grant you a restart there still hangs that downright uncharming nimbus all above your head. I see it… there!" I pointed to his hair-ends.

He smirked broadly and showed a row of pearly-white teeth. That was the moment when I decided I probably liked this stud-muffin.

"All right, _Bella_. I have a gig in the nightspot tonight. Why don't you come and listen to my magnificent voice? Maybe then you change your mind with this room-visiting-thing." He grinned roguishly and I knew he only wanted tease me.

But I played along. "My sympathy is waning again," I said sniffily. "My guardian and I will dine out later on. But maybe I'll go by just to prove myself right that it was not worth my time."

"Ouch! That was callous. I really want a second chance from you. And after my gig –that certainly will blow your mind- we can still go out for a drink." He beamed.

„I think you should choose a more suitable company for your booze-cruise." I looked ostentatiously along the pool edge to the lined up beauties who only came here _not_ to swim.

"Duh. I have enough of this leggy giraffe's woman who're even bigger than me as soon as they shuffle on their platform shoes. Sometimes even without."

"Ah, I see. Of course you like it better when everyone is admiringly looking up to you. How stupid of me. It's a matter of course that you need those stage feelings all the time." I inwardly clapped me on my shoulder but couldn't suppress a smirk.

He wickedly grinned back. „Well, this could be a good enough reason but I like it, plain and simple, to have more than one position-possibilities at choice."

I tore my eyes wide open.

"To take a woman standing up is very appealing. Though I have to be able to lift her up in doing so… Sure, I could take a model who's eating only one nut a day but that isn't my real cup of tea. Women have to stand through sex with me and must not collapse at just one false grasp."

During his speech I continuously got redder and redder and looked everywhere elsewhere.

"Knock me down with a feather and strike me pink! Is that brush which is coloring your cheeks? Up to now, I only have read of it but never actually seen. Are you getting red just because I revealed some dirty details from my sex life? I thought that became as unmodern as being a virgin."

In the meantime my face must have reached a critical red and I stared utterly embarrassed downwards.

"Blow me! Is that true?"

My view was now stuck on my naked feet.

Lord, was that awkward. How could that happen? How did it came to that conversational conclusion?

I felt how a finger was laid under my chin to push it up. Next I looked into a pair of cheerful twinkling eyes.

"I can be more detailed, shall I? For example, when I'm standing under the shower I like it when the girl, therefore her breasts, are pressed against the glass. In my hotel room I can see them in the mirror if I'm standing behind her. Hot sight! Nevertheless I fucking like to lift their pelvis so that I don't have to bend knees. This of course is where a long legged model would be profitable but I simply like to clutch these small asses and…"

My eyes which probably had captured half of my face by now became even bigger. All of a sudden I unfreezed and broke away.

"Will you stick a sock in your filthy mouth? Someone could hear you. First of all _I_ can hear you! And believe me when I say I already had enough sex with you for one life." Irritated I frowned at him.

He roared with laughter and the people who are standing nearly curiously turned around.

"You are impossible!" I hissed.

"And you're marvelous. I'm so looking forward to tonight, Bella-baby."

"Don't start celebrating! Maybe I don't come. And in case I do I'm awaiting a gentleman, have I made myself clear?" And with these words I turned on my heels, left him guffawing behind me.

Great! Now this Jacob-I'm-a-pop-idol wannabe planted me all too well fantasies in my mind that I could take with me into my dreams. As if I didn't have enough fantastic dreams about Edward and me.


End file.
